The invention relates to a welding method using a non-consumable electrode, in which the electrode is supplied with energy from a power source after the ignition of an electric arc between the electrode and the workpieces to be joined.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a tack welding method using a non-consumable electrode and without introduction of any additional material, in which the electrode is supplied with energy from a power source after the ignition of an electric arc between the electrode and the workpieces to be joined.
Various welding methods have already been known, in which the electrode is supplied with energy from a power source after the ignition of an electric arc between the electrode and the workpieces to be joined, thus causing the workpieces to fuse together. For the ignition of the electric arc, different ignition processes and, in particular, contact ignition or HF ignition may be employed.